


...where time begins to fade

by Medie



Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She watches the little group round the corner and disappear from sight. "He's changing, Kate."</p>
            </blockquote>





	...where time begins to fade

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sweet Charity for [](http://havocthecat.livejournal.com/profile)[**havocthecat**](http://havocthecat.livejournal.com/) who wanted a Sheppard/Weir fic based on the Star Trek: Original Series episode "Where No Man Has Gone Before" title comes from the Vienna Teng song [ "The Athiest Christmas Carol"](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/viennateng/theatheistchristmascarol.html) Thank you to [](http://lanna-kitty.livejournal.com/profile)[**lanna_kitty**](http://lanna-kitty.livejournal.com/) and [](http://dangerusliasons.livejournal.com/profile)[**dangerusliasons**](http://dangerusliasons.livejournal.com/) they did an amazing beta job and all remaining errors? Well, I'm bleary eyed. *G*

"You know, I think they're doing this just to piss us off," says John, drawling out the words. The closer they get to Atlantis, the more relaxed he becomes. The process is so easily visible that Elizabeth can track the transformation gate by gate.

She changes reports, looking up from her paperwork to watch him. "Do what?" she asks as the jumper dials the final gate in the bridge.

"Call us to Earth, make us wait a day and a half then ask a bunch of pointless questions and send us home." He looks at her, quirking a brow, then looks back at the holographic display. "They're trying to drive us crazy; it's a conspiracy."

Elizabeth grins. "Possibly," she allows, flicking her pen across a page, leaving a scrawled mess where her signature is supposed to be. She used to be so meticulous about it, but that was before an avalanche of paperwork tried to bury her alive. "Neither of us is particularly well liked on Earth."

"Really?" John says brightly. "All those years of practicing finally paid off."

"Hmm, yes, you're officially the biggest pain in the ass in two galaxies," Elizabeth affirms.

He snickers, nudging the puddlejumper forward into the open gate. "You've gotta admit, Elizabeth, that is some serious bragging rights."

Elizabeth is laughing when they come out the other side. That laughter dies when alarms start blaring. Her papers spill to the floor as she slides forward on her seat, suddenly alert. "John?"

She looks at him for an explanation, but he doesn't spare a glance. His eyes are focused on the display flashing wildly before him. The information races by at a dizzying speed, the bright colors searing themselves into her vision. "Colonel?" she stresses, putting an edge of command on the rank.

"It's some kind of an energy barrier," he says, the implicit command having gotten his attention. "I don't remember that being there." He frowns. "This isn't good."

The jumper lurches and Elizabeth grabs for the console, holding herself up. With the shift, she can see the barrier, a ribbon of energy snaking through space. They're on top of it before John can do anything.

"MOVE!" John yells, grabbing her arm. He throws her to the floor, landing atop her. Within seconds, she understands why as the console explodes in a shower of sparks with the barrier's energy surging through the jumper.

Elizabeth shuts her eyes, feeling her hair stand on end. "John?" she says just as the energy strikes them. It feels like an electric shock, hitting her like a thousand volts and they both seize, their muscles spasming out of control.

When it passes, it leaves them both weak and limp on the floor. After a moment, Elizabeth gasps, sucking precious air into her lungs. Feeling her heart pounding wildly with adrenaline, she lies quiet and waits for it to settle down.

Behind her, John moans quietly and slips to the floor beside her. She turns, rising to her knees to lean over him.

Reaching out to feel for a pulse, she's worried to feel his skin clammy beneath her fingertips. It takes a moment to find it, but she does find one. It's weak and thready, but it's still there and Elizabeth sighs with relief.

"_Jumper One, this is the Daedalus: Doctor Weir? Colonel Sheppard? What's your status_?" Like everything on the jumper, the radio is shot and Caldwell's words come across in sputtered, static-filled bursts.

It's better than nothing and Elizabeth moves to answer, but John stirs and opens his eyes.

"Oh my god," she breathes, "_John_."

 

~

It takes the Daedalus nearly an hour to reach them. Once she's aboard, Elizabeth understands why.

She's sitting on a bed with a medtech checking her blood pressure when Caldwell comes to see her. He's tired, stress etched into the lines of his face, and when he props himself against the other bed, she notices.

"You're on emergency power," Elizabeth says as if she didn't. "You hit the anomaly as well?"

He nods. "Right before you came through the gate. We've had Wraith activity in the area; we thought it would be a good idea to escort you. When we came out of hyperspace, we were on top of it." Caldwell takes a report from a nervous-looking Novak. Elizabeth wonders if the woman ever relaxes or if she's nervous even in her sleep. "Frankly, Dr. Weir, I'm surprised the jumper survived it intact."

Elizabeth silently thanks Ancient engineering. "How much damage has Daedalus sustained?" she asks, wincing when the tech draws a blood sample.

"Hyperspace engines are fried. Hermiod and Novak aren't holding out much hope they can repair it without help." Caldwell passes the tablet to her, looking grave. "And we lost eight crewmen."

"I'm sorry," she says automatically.

"Beckett's on board, he's notified Dr. Biro to be ready for the autopsies." Caldwell scratches his neck. "We won't have much of an idea what killed them until she gets a look at them. Beckett's preliminary didn't give us much."

"Where is he now?"

"With Sheppard," Caldwell says.

Elizabeth exhales, nodding. "Of course," she says, thinking of John's eyes. "Any explanation for –"

"Not that he's told me." Caldwell tips his head in the direction of the doorway. "But you can feel free to ask him."

She looks back, following his indication, to see Carson watching them. "Are you finished?" Elizabeth asks of the tech, not waiting for an answer before she slides off the bed and heads for Carson.

"How are you feeling?" he asks when she's close enough.

"Tired, weak," she smiles and shrugs. "I feel like I got the shock of my life – how's John?"

"See for yourself," Carson says, stepping back to let her pass. "He's been asking after you."

Elizabeth looks at him and then at the door, rubbing her palms against her pants. "Is he really all right?"

"His eyes have not changed back, no," Carson sighs. "Damned unnerving, that, I can't explain why they've changed. For now, I suppose, we're just going to have to get used to it."

With a nod, Elizabeth walks into the room. "John?"

He's sitting up in bed with that lazy grin firmly in place. If it weren't for the shimmering silver of his eyes, she would have thought nothing was wrong. "You okay?" he asks, his smile turning to concern.

"Better than you," she says, taking a step closer. "Your eyes don't hurt?"

"What?" John shakes his head. "No, not really. It's just damn creepy." He grins. "Carson let me look in a mirror earlier. I swear to God, Elizabeth, it felt like they were staring back at me."

"But, other than that you're fine?" Elizabeth forces herself to move closer, sitting on the bed next to his.

John looks at her, those eyes looking through her, and she shivers. "I'm fine," he promises, holding up a tablet. "I've been doing a little reading to kill time while Carson pokes and prods me." He frowns. "I swear he doesn't believe me when I say I'm fine."

"Understandably," she points out more calmly than she feels. While Elizabeth can't quite put a finger on it, there's something incredibly unnerving about John right now. A quality that's never been there before and she almost frowns. "You have to admit, John, your eyes are a worry."

"Yeah," he nods reluctantly. "My eyes," he sighs. He's quiet for a moment then lifts his head. "Did Caldwell tell you about the dead?"

"Yes," Elizabeth answers. "Dr. Biro's waiting on Atlantis to examine them." She looks at him. "What is it?"

John frowns. "Do you remember what happened on the jumper?"

She thinks back, remembers the energy surging through her body and shivers. "Yes," she says in a near-whisper. "You?"

"Something happened, Elizabeth," he says. "When that energy hit us, I felt _something_ happen to me." He lifts those eyes, shining at her, and when he speaks, his voice takes on a deep timber. "I think something happened to both of us."

She looks away and tries not to think about it.

~

When they finally reach Atlantis, Elizabeth isn't surprised to see Kate waiting for her. "I'm fine," she says with a small smile.

"Forgive me for saying this," Kate smiles back, "but you don't look it." She looks past Elizabeth, watching Carson shepherding a gurney bearing John through the corridors. It's easy to see the exact moment that Kate sees John's eyes. "Oh my," she breathes. "Carson warned me, but – "

"But," Elizabeth echoes. "They take some getting used to." She draws in a breath. "To be honest, I'm not used to them myself." She watches the little group round the corner and disappear from sight. "He's changing, Kate."

"Changing?" Kate echoes. "What do you mean by changing?"

They begin to walk, slowly following the path Carson has taken. "Other than his eyes," Elizabeth frowns. "He's reading at a voracious rate. According to the Daedalus records, he went through nearly half their database on the way back to Atlantis. I know John enjoys reading, but that takes it to an entirely new level."

Kate looks surprised. "I'd like to see the records for myself."

"I'll have Colonel Caldwell see to it you get them," Elizabeth says. "In the meantime, I would like you to speak with John and observe him. I'd like a professional opinion on this; you've seen him through a similar issue before."

"Yes," Kate nods. "But I have a feeling this is more worrisome to you."

"It is," Elizabeth nods. "With the virus, the change was progressive. It didn't affect his personality immediately, but this time, he's _different_." She thinks she hears John's chuckle in her mind and suppresses the instinctive shiver. Her mind is playing tricks on her now, nerves propelling her forward. "Whatever the anomaly did to him, it was almost instantaneous."

"And you're fine," Kate asks. "You've shown no signs of change?"

"None," Elizabeth says. "As far as Carson can tell, I escaped unharmed."

"But you don't believe that."

"Not necessarily," Elizabeth sighs. "I have no reason to believe otherwise, but I'm afraid that I'm changing too." Stopping, she looks out at the ocean. "I don't feel different and Carson says physiologically I'm fine, but –"

"It's understandable to be afraid, Elizabeth," Kate says, resting a hand on her arm. The touch is comforting and Elizabeth closes her eyes. "You've been through quite a trauma."

"You have no idea," Elizabeth says. "It felt like I was being electrocuted." It still does. She can almost feel the energy humming beneath her skin and if she tries, she can almost envision it shifting her DNA, changing her into something _more_.

_Elizabeth…_

"John," she says, turning in the direction of the infirmary.

"Elizabeth?" Kate says, tightening her grip. "Elizabeth, what is it?"

Taking a slow breath, Elizabeth closes her eyes and listens. She isn't sure what she's listening for, if that was truly John speaking or her own imagination running rampant. "I'm all right, Kate," she says finally, a weak smile on her lips. "It's just my nerves playing tricks on me."

When she looks at Kate, the psychiatrist is watching her with disbelief in her eyes. It's barely there, but Elizabeth can see it plain as day. She narrows her gaze briefly, thinking if she just pushes a little harder she can tell what Kate's thinking. Kate frowns thoughtfully, watching her, and Elizabeth forces herself to smile. "I think I just need some sleep," she says lightly. "Gate lag plus near electrocution has to mess with you."

Kate chuckles. "After everything we've been through, I wouldn't be so sure about that. We've built up quite a tolerance for unusual happenings around here, you chief amongst us."

With a smile, Elizabeth nods. "I can't really argue with that," she says.

"Naturally," Kate agrees. "That's why I said it."

"I'd like to observe your session with John," Elizabeth says, holding up a hand. "I know, you wouldn't ordinarily agree to that, but in this case –"

"It's highly irregular," Kate frowns. "My sessions are confidential and I don't like the precedent that letting you observe would set. I know that we play fast and loose with some rules out here, but that isn't one I'm comfortable throwing on the pile."

"Nevertheless, I am still worried." Elizabeth insists. "John is different, Kate. If it makes you feel better, we'll turn the sound off. I won't hear a word of what's being said."

Kate's frown deepens and Elizabeth squeezes her hand. "He's changing, Kate, and I'm not sure into what. With that in mind, at least let us watch. If something happens, you won't have time to cry for help. Please."

"No sound," Kate says, holding her gaze.

"No sound." Elizabeth promises and means it.

_Not like you'll need it anyway._ This time, she's sure of it. "We need to go to the infirmary," she says, hearing the odd note in her voice and hoping Kate doesn't. "I need to see John."

~

He's smiling when they walk in. "Look Doc, my favorite ladies." John cradles his head in his hands, crossing his ankles. "Everything all planned out?'

Elizabeth feels Kate's eyes on her as she smiles. "Yes, actually, we have. I'd like you to spend some time with Kate. I think you two need to talk."

John tilts his head, looking at her. She feels it this time, fingers of thought walking through her mind and sifting through her thoughts. Like a child playing with a toy. She suppresses the shiver that chases a chill down her spine. "Talk about what?" he asks aloud, looking innocent.

"I think that would be fairly obvious, Colonel Sheppard," Carson says, putting fingers to John's wrist.

"Are we back on the eye color again?" John looks annoyed. "I'm getting tired of people freaking out over that. It was probably a reaction to the shock, that's it."

Elizabeth looks at him sharply. "I don't think we agree, John."

He frowns at her. "I don't think I'm worried about that." His voice shifts, deepens to take on the timber of earlier. Elizabeth tries not to make the comparison to the Goa'uld, but her mind can't help it. It's who he sounds like.

"Colonel –" Carson says cautiously. "Are you all right?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" John returns.

"Well, your fair impression of a system lord for one thing." Carson looks at Kate and Elizabeth. "I'm not the only one who heard that, am I?"

"No," Kate says shakily. "You aren't." She steps closer. "Now do you see why I'd like to talk to you? Something is happening to you, Colonel Sheppard, and I think we need to discuss it."

"Please, John," says Elizabeth.

He looks at her, eyes shining in the infirmary lights. He's a stranger to her now. "All right," he says, finally.

_I could never be that, Elizabeth._

~

Walking into her office, Elizabeth sits at her desk and rubs the back of her neck. Aware of the watchful eyes from the control room, she keeps her composure as she reaches for her computer. "Never let them see you sweat," she murmurs, amusing herself.

With one eye on the door, she accesses the security system and cues into the camera in the infirmary. Kate is still there, perched on a chair near John's bed, and he's sitting up.

They're talking, but true to her promise, Elizabeth keeps the sound off. The urge to listen is strong and she closes her eyes, resisting it until her eyes snap open. Someone's coming, but that's not what has her attention.

On the screen, John is staring at the camera as if he can see her. He smiles and winks. Elizabeth slams the laptop closed and swallows hard.

"Dr. Weir? Are you all right?" Lorne asks, letting himself into her office.

She smiles weakly. "Everyone seems to be asking me that lately."

"Well, we worry," he says, grinning. "But you're okay?"

"I think so," she nods. "Just a little unsettled." Sitting up straighter, she composes herself. "What is it that I can do for you?"

"It's about Colonel Sheppard," Lorne holds out a report. "Colonel Caldwell just contacted us. Something strange happened on the Daedalus and he thinks Sheppard might have been behind it."

"Something strange?" Elizabeth asks. "Exactly what would something strange be?"

"Controls and panels on the ship activating on their own, settings being changed, information downloading itself to Atlantis," Lorne leans on her desk, reading with her. "They were locked out of the system for five minutes."

"Do we have a timestamp on when?"

Lorne points it out and Elizabeth opens her laptop, accessing the archived security footage to find that moment. "This is the infirmary around the time the Daedalus reports," she explains.

Together, they watch the screen as John holds out an arm for Carson to draw blood. He tilts his head back, staring up at the ceiling with an odd little smile playing about his mouth.

"You don't think –" Lorne looks at her. "Shit."

Elizabeth sits back with a sigh. "That would sum it up," she says. "I need to talk to Dr. Biro, see where she is on those autopsies."

"I'll run down," Lorne offers. "Maybe you should go to your room and rest."

"Thank you, but I think it would be better to stay here," Elizabeth sighs. "If I go to my room, the only thing I'll do is the same thing I'm doing here. It's better if I work." She's not sure she wants to be alone right now.

_You can't be, Elizabeth_, John's voice soothes. _Not anymore_.

She swallows, pretending not to feel the fissure of warmth the assurance sends through her. "Let me know what Dr. Biro says," she instructs, keeping her voice even. "I hate to rush her, but right now we don't have a choice."

"Yes ma'am," Lorne agrees with a sharp nod. "Will do."

When he's gone, she exhales heavily and closes her eyes. "Stop that, John."

His laughter rolls through her mind and, despite her better judgment, Elizabeth smiles.

~

"Going to be an all-nighter, ma'am?" Chuck asks, bringing her a cup of coffee.

Elizabeth casts a glance at the monitor where John appears to be sleeping and nods. "It looks like," she agrees.

"I'll keep them coming then," he says, gesturing at the steaming coffee.

She smiles her gratitude and salutes him with the cup. "Please do." She's going to need them. She takes a generous swallow, wincing at the heat, and then sits back. "I'm going to need it."

He smiles and nods, turning to leave.

Sighing, Elizabeth rubs her neck with one hand, reaching out with the other to call up Kate's report and sits back to read it. Kate will be here in a few minutes, Elizabeth needs to familiarize herself with the report before she arrives.

As she reads, she idly follows Kate's progress through Atlantis, looking up with a smile when the psychiatrist knocks at the office door. "How is he?" Elizabeth asks, gesturing her in.

"Confused, maybe scared, and definitely changing," Kate sits down. "He's growing stronger by the hour." She presses her lips together, briefly thinking. Elizabeth can almost hear the explanation that she's threading together. "I don't want to refer to ESP, but it's very similar."

"It's also similar to Ascension," Elizabeth comments. "The enhanced mental facilities would certainly do a lot to suggest that."

"They would, but we're waiting on blood tests before we say anything definitively." Kate laces her fingers together. "There were some anomalies in the preliminary tests."

"Anomalies?" Elizabeth asks.

"Mmhmm," Kate's head dips in a nod. "Please understand, Elizabeth, we're not entirely certain of it yet, but – " she hesitates.

"But, what?"

"But it seems as if Colonel Sheppard's DNA is changing." Kate reveals reluctantly. "Doctor Beckett has scheduled an MRI and other tests, we want to get a look at what's going on inside his brain and see if there are any changes."

Elizabeth taps the report that Lorne brought her and slides it toward Kate. "Because of what happened to the crewmen who died on the Daedalus?"

"Yes," Kate says. "Colonel Sheppard survived something that nine other people did not."

_I'm not the only one,_ John whispers into her thoughts. Elizabeth tightens her grip on her pen, betraying nothing to Kate as she says, "But not everyone on board the Daedalus was affected."

"No, but not everyone on the jumper was either," Kate says. "You seem to be showing no ill-effects. You're certainly not showing anything like Colonel Sheppard."

Elizabeth presses her lips together, nodding. "Okay, you have a point there," she agrees. "So, whatever killed these crewmen is likely what's causing these changes in John?"

"That is the running theory," says Kate. She watches Elizabeth for a long moment and Elizabeth sits up. She can see the questions playing themselves out behind Kate's eyes, reading the worry. "Are you sure you're all right, Elizabeth?"

"I'm fine," Elizabeth smiles. She almost believes it. "Don't worry about me, it's John who needs it."

~

Elizabeth falls asleep. The coffee not enough to keep her awake and functioning, she slips into a dream of the infirmary. It's as vivid and as clear as though she were awake and actually standing at John's bedside.

John looks at her, silvery eyes amused. _Who says you aren't_? he says, mouth unmoving.

_I'm asleep,_ Elizabeth responds.

_But you're still awake_, John smiles openly. _One of the benefits, nothing happens we don't know about._

She quirks a brow at him. _Omniscience_?

He shrugs. _Of a sort._

_John_, Elizabeth sighs. _We aren't gods_.

John snickers. _Not in the conventional sense anyway. I'd make a lousy deity._

She isn't going to debate that one so she sits, smoothing the white skirt over her legs. Frowning, she looks down at herself. _Did you do this_?

He shakes his head. _Your subconscious I guess. You always did have a thing for the Ancients. What was that guy's name again?_

Elizabeth rolls her eyes. _What was that woman's_?

He chuckles. _Touche. So, what brings you to my corner of the city_?

_You didn't bring me here_? Elizabeth frowns.

John shakes his head again. _I've been behaving myself._ He looks at her. _Maybe your subconscious again, you're the one with denial issues._

_I'm not denying anything_! Elizabeth says in protest.

He grins and she huffs a breath. _You need to explore what you're becoming, Elizabeth,_ he says. _You won't let yourself do it when you're awake, you'll do it when you're asleep._

John reaches out, covering her hand with his. _Don't worry, before long you won't need to sleep anymore._

_Is that supposed to be reassuring_? she asks with a frown. _I_ like _sleep_.

He squeezes her hand and Elizabeth looks surprised. She can feel it. _More things in Heaven and Earth, Elizabeth,_ he says.

She nods, looking at their hands. _Shakespeare had no idea how right he was._

John smiles. _Dreamers never do._ He sits back, still holding her hand. _Try to enjoy yourself,_ he says. _We can do_ anything _, Elizabeth. Whatever we want._ He looks over at Carson and grins. _Like this_.

The world shimmers around them and, in the time it takes her to blink, they're standing on the bridge of the Daedalus. It's an unusual sensation. Elizabeth knows she's not physically present, but she can feel the deck beneath her feet and the brush of recycled air over her face.

_Interesting_, she murmurs, tapping one foot against the deck.

_See_? John leans against Colonel Caldwell's chair, waving a playful hand before the Colonel's face. The busy man doesn't react, showing no sign of awareness. _You can relax, Elizabeth, they have no idea we're here_.

His familiarity with it suggest something alarming and Elizabeth looks at him. _You've done this before._

_Just with your office,_ John admits, looking like a boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar. _I missed you._

She looks at him, touched by the sentiment, but concerned by it just the same. _John..._ She can feel the confusion the whirlwind change is causing in him and the surge of the connection between them.

Elizabeth is still wondering how to address it when he straightens up with a sudden frown. _Do you feel that_?

She looks at him, uncertain. _Feel what_?

He looks back, angered by her reaction. _Goddamn it, Elizabeth, quit suppressing what's happening to you and_ feel_ it!_

She briefly considers arguing, but the fear radiating off him propels her into action. Closing her eyes, she pushes tentatively at the walls of denial she's built around herself. When one cracks, the sense of danger floods in like a tsunami and she can _see_ it. The slight imbalance in the engine. It started off small, but she can feel it quickly building on itself. It's heading for a detonation.

_Oh my god,_ she opens her eyes. _They don't know._

John shakes his head, looking around wildly. _Ship's systems are fried, the computer isn't picking up the imbalance._ His gaze settles on Hermiod and, in a flash, Elizabeth realizes what he intends.

_John! No!_ she shouts, but he's already moving.

Stepping into the same space as Hermiod, John closes his eyes. She hears the quick burst of an apology before John moves the Asgard's hands over his console. It takes a moment, just one move of a crystal, and it's done.

~

_"Doctor Weir?"_ Carson's voice over her headset brings Elizabeth to herself sharply. She sits up and opens her eyes, disoriented at finding herself in her own office.

"Yes, Carson, what is it?" she asks, touching the headset. Something niggles at her, a sense of wrongness and she blinks. Her head is swimming with shouted voices and alarms blaring an alert. So much so, she has to block it out before she can hear Carson speak.

_"You should come to the infirmary,"_ Carson says, his voice sounding worried. _"Right now. We've had a call from the Daedalus, I think you'll find it quite enlightening._"

"I'm on my way," she assures. As she rushes from the room, the memory of her own voice shouting at John comes back and she stumbles.

"It really happened," she murmurs. "My god, it really happened."

~

When she walks into the infirmary, Elizabeth seizes up the situation and shoots an angry look at John.

He shifts guiltily on the bed and shrugs at her, "The engine was about to explode, what was I supposed to do?"

"Warn them," she says. Her voice is calm, but they can both feel the anger churning within her.

"You saw it yourself, Elizabeth," John protests. "There was no time!"

"Wait," Carson looks from John to Elizabeth. "How did you – "

Elizabeth smiles tightly. _Mind your tongue!_ she snaps at John before saying, aloud, to Carson, "John explained the situation to me en route. He thought it prudent to get me up to speed."

"So he definitely has developed a telepathic ability?" Carson asks.

"Yeah," John nods. "I should've mentioned it."

"Aye, you think so do you?" Carson says, folding his arms in annoyance.

John shrugs again. "I didn't see the point."

"I'm sure you will by the time we're done," she says, folding her arms. "Is Hermiod all right?"

"There was no physical damage," Carson nods. "But he's quite upset." He shoots an angry look at John. "Some people find being used as a marionette to be quite traumatizing."

"He would've found being blown into teeny tiny bits along with half the planet _more_ traumatizing," responds John. "I went for the lesser of two traumas."

Elizabeth looks at John. "Carson, give us a moment, please." Before he can argue, she turns to him. "I'm not making a request." She tempers the order with a smile. "I'd like to talk to John alone, you can wait outside if you'd like."

Reluctantly, Carson nods and walks away.

John smiles at her. _You can feel it, can't you?_

She shakes her head. "No, I can't," she says.

_Liar._

Elizabeth frowns and sits down. "John, you shouldn't have done that."

"I saved the Daedalus," John says aloud. "How's that wrong?"

"You saved the Daedalus by seizing control of someone's body." Elizabeth sighs. "You didn't even give Hermiod a chance to _agree_." Despite her earlier calm, she's genuinely angry and lets him see it. "It was _wrong_, John."

He looks frustrated. "Maybe it was," he says. "But I'm not kidding when I say I didn't have time. The engine was _seconds_ away from going critical. Everyone on the Daedalus, Atlantis, even the Athosian settlement, everyone would have died. I couldn't let that happen." He sighs. "You saw it yourself, Elizabeth, I did try and warn Hermiod. It just happened so _fast_, if I'd waited to explain everything -- "

Elizabeth nods. "I'm not going to absolve you of this," she says. "I can't. It's not my place, but I can say this, it doesn't happen again."

John looks at her, solemn. _No one could stop me_.

She frowns and lifts her chin. _I could_.

~

"Is Hermiod really all right?" she asks, stepping out of the infirmary to find Kate waiting with Carson.

"Yes," Kate nods. "I've spoken with him. He's still quite rattled, but he'll be fine enough soon. He did agree to speak with me again if he needs to."

Elizabeth smiles slightly. "He must be rattled, he agreed to therapy with a human."

"Elizabeth," Carson looks at her, frowning. "Something must be done about the Colonel."

"Something must be," Elizabeth agrees. "But we're not going to discuss it here." She smiles at Carson's thoughts. It doesn't matter where they are on Atlantis, John will still hear. Saying nothing of that aloud, she starts walking. "I want a full briefing in twenty minutes."

~

Elizabeth is waiting when Rodney walks into her office. It seems to take longer and longer for people to reach her office. It's growing frustrating. She looks up; squaring her shoulders for the fight she knows is coming.

What she gets is a rush of worry instead. "What the hell is going on with you and Sheppard?" he demands, fear in his eyes.

"You've seen the reports," she begins.

"Yes, I have seen the reports, they all use pages and pages of pointless technobabble that all boils down to Sheppard's turning into something out of Star Trek," Rodney sits down and looks at her. "Are you okay?"

She smiles, nodding. "I'm fine."

Rodney's answer is a snort of disbelief. "Right, that's why Heightmeyer is running back and forth from here to the infirmary looking like she's about to stroke out." He sighs heavily, frustrated. "I can't explain why this is happening, Elizabeth. The scans say you were hit with a massive dose of an unknown energy, but I can't find anything to explain what's happening to Sheppard."

"Is it possible that it could be related to the Ancient gene?" she wonders.

_You know it's not,_ John murmurs in her thoughts. _If it was, you wouldn't have been affected by it._. His amusement radiates through her. _And we both know you are_.

Rodney shakes his head even as John's speaking. "Can't be, three of the dead had the gene too. Carson's got a couple geneticists locked up with the scans anyway, trying to see what they'll get out of it, but I'm not expecting anything." He frowns. "Are you sure you're all right?"

She smiles again. "Yes, Rodney. I've shown no signs of any changes."

"You showed none at first," Rodney points out. "When was the last time anyone checked you out?"

Elizabeth looks blank, but panic rises in her throat. "I haven't been. We've been focused on John and, to be honest, we can barely keep up."

Rodney's frown deepens. "Elizabeth, even if you're not racing Sheppard up the evolutionary ladder, you got hit with an unknown energy source. We have no idea what kind of damage that radiation can cause!"

He gets up. "You need to see somebody. Keller's free, come on."

"Rodney, I have work to do," Elizabeth insists. "John's changing more with every passing minute, I don't have time to do it right now. I promise, the next time I go to see John I'll have Dr. Keller run a few tests." She smiles at Rodney. "Any serious damage would have made itself apparent right now, correct? At least on Carson's exams?"

Rodney stops to think and the theories that whirl through his brain move at a breakneck pace she can barely follow. Barely. But she manages and, quietly, reaches out. Her touch is light and soothing as she eases the worry plaguing him. "Well, yes, basically that would be it," he nods. "But you can't waste any time either, Elizabeth."

She smiles, feeling a flush of guilt. "I'll go as soon as possible," she promises, reassuring herself it is for the best. They need Rodney clear-minded and focused on the anomaly. His worry for her is distracting him, something that could rob John of precious time. She's confident the answers to fixing the situation lay with Rodney. If they're to save John, she needs him.

_Who says I_ want_it changed_? John interrupts, breaking her train of thought.

Elizabeth sighs, pushing the thought from her mind. She can't listen to him right now, not when Rodney's turning to go. She stops him, calling out his name.

He turns back. "Hmm?"

"It will be all right," she says. "John, me, it will be okay."

She feels the worry flare up again, but he just nods and leaves. When he's gone, she slumps back in her chair and bites her lip.

_See?_ John says. _It's easier than you think_.

Elizabeth turns her chair away from the door and frowns. _I can't do that again, John. It's wrong. I – _

_It was for his own good,_ John says. _I may not want to change, but Rodney worrying himself sick isn't going to do anyone any favors. It's for the best he relaxes._

Shaking her head, Elizabeth goes back to work. She isn't sure she agrees, but when she touches Rodney's mind, she's reassured.

~

Elizabeth sits down, suppressing the violent wish to be anywhere but here as she faces her staff. Consoling herself with the fact everyone looks as worn-down and stressed out as she should feel, she looks at them. "All right, where are we?"

"Royally screwed," says Rodney.

A familiar presence nudges at her mind and Elizabeth tightens her lips, pushing back. _No eavesdropping_ she thinks firmly and focuses on Rodney. "I'm going to need more than that, Rodney."

Helpless frustration simmers beneath the surface of Rodney's mind and Elizabeth tempers her impatience with understanding. "I'm sorry," she says with an apologetic smile. "We're all just a little exhausted."

He waves a hand. "No need for apologies." Consulting his laptop for a moment, Rodney starts again. "We are royally screwed. Taking what Carson's been able to tell me and adding that to my own calculations, that's the best term for it."

"Yes," Radek interjects with a somber nod. "I must agree. Sheppard's mental abilities are growing geometrically despite all our attempts to slow them down."

"What attempts?" Elizabeth asks. "And by geometrically, what do you mean?"

"He means if you take a penny and double it, and then double that and so on, after a month you'll be a millionaire," Rodney says. "At the rate Sheppard is going, he'll have as much in common with us as we do the Iratus bug."

"Which is in no way terrifying as hell," Lorne says dryly.

Elizabeth smiles. "Not in the least," she says. "Now, what have we tried?"

"There does seem to be a genetic component to the mental development," Carson puts in, "so we've been concentrating our efforts there. We thought there might be a chance a retrovirus would be able to reverse the genetic alterations."

"Thought?"

He nods morosely. "Sheppard's simply too powerful at this point. Every attempt at experimentation mysteriously fails before we can succeed. I can't even be certain, anymore, if his test results are actually his test results."

"He seems to be able to make you see, or believe, anything he wants." Lorne agrees. "Whatever testing he was doing on his own limits, I'd say he's got full command of his abilities now."

"Which means he can easily prevent us from curing him," Rodney agrees. "Presuming, of course, there was ever a cure that we could have potentially found."

"I don't want to be saying this," Lorne says cautiously, "but curing him isn't our only option."

Elizabeth looks sharply at him. "You aren't suggesting what I think you are I hope?"

"I am, ma'am," he nods. "I don't _want_ to be suggesting this, but it has to be considered. If we can't cure the colonel, we may have no choice. He's already demonstrated his willingness to interfere, he did that with the Daedalus, and we can't stop him. What happens the next time?"

It's tempting to open her mouth and tell him. Elizabeth bites her tongue and waits for the temptation to pass. Nothing would be solved by revealing the truth about herself, especially not with the undercurrent of distrust she can feel snaking through them all.

"That isn't our only option," Kate puts in. Elizabeth doesn't miss the sympathetic look that Kate flicks her way. "I've spoken with Colonel Sheppard since the incident. I believe that, for lack of a better description, _our_ John Sheppard is still in there. Yes, he's been given extraordinary abilities, but at this point, I am not ruling out his ability to control them."

"They just said he's actively trying to prevent us from helping him," Lorne says. He's uncomfortable with the role he's playing in the discussion and Elizabeth can feel the kernel of hope Kate's suggestion planted. "How's that controlling them?"

"Right now, we're acting as a threat to him," Kate says reasonably, "he's defending himself. Nothing of that is out of character for Colonel Sheppard. He's certainly disagreed with, and disregarded, the opinions of others before, particularly when it comes to himself."

"I want to believe you, Doctor," Lorne sighs. "But I'm not so sure. Sheppard's ignored his superiors on some pretty big things."

"I'll agree it's a concern," Elizabeth says, interjecting before Kate can argue. "But there are a lot of things to consider."

"Like?"

"Like the defense of Atlantis," she responds. "If Colonel Sheppard's abilities are becoming what Radek and Rodney are suggesting, then we can't ignore the potential advantage that gives us."

"You want to turn him loose on the Wraith?" Lorne asks. "And do what? Just wish them out of existence?"

"No," Elizabeth shakes her head. "I'm not advocating genocide, I would _never_ advocate that, but Colonel Sheppard's abilities give us options. It would be ill-advised not to consider them."

"And while we're considering, we've got a deity in waiting in the infirmary," Lorne says. "I'm not sure how long he's going to let us keep him there."

~

_You blocked me from listening to the briefing,_ John says.

Elizabeth watches from her perch on the bed as he paces the room. Frustration burns from every movement. _Yes, I did,_ she agrees.

_Why_?

_We need boundaries, John. We need them._ Elizabeth looks down, recalling her frustrations with Chaya and reflecting with irony on the reversal of fortunes. _Whatever we are becoming, we need to put limits on ourselves. Power must be held in check or it will run rampant._

She knows there's no denying it now, it isn't just John. She can feel the same things he can, her body shifting and remaking itself, reaching for power and pulling it beneath her skin.

_You know I'm right_, she says.

John smirks. _Maybe. I'm still wondering how that plays into your tactical plans_? Before she can ask, he adds, _Lorne dropped by. He's got a lot on his mind._

Elizabeth exhales heavily. _The thought has crossed your mind as well, hasn't it?_

_Yes,_ John's smile fades and he nods. _It'd be pretty damn easy to fix the Wraith problem now._ She hears the weight in his words as he says, _I'll I'd have to do is -- _

_Think about it_. Elizabeth finishes. _We can't, John. It's genocide. We_ cannot_ cross that line. No matter how much we want to._

John stops by the bed, looking at her. _God, I want to,_ he admits. _You have no idea how much I want to._

She can feel it then, beneath the surface, and it's so glaring Elizabeth doesn't know how she missed it. _You still blame yourself_?

He sits down. _Shouldn't I? I woke the Wraith up early, if I hadn't -- _

Elizabeth curls her hand around his, so much is apparent to her now. She swallows and looks at him, seeing how much of this he carries with him still. _There's no point in wondering, John. You don't know that the Wraith wouldn't have woken up early. The Genii plan might have been uncovered, who knows what else._

She leans against him. _We can't start playing God, John._

He sighs, letting go of her hand to wrap his arm around her. _No, but I want to._

They sit together and Elizabeth inhales slowly, smelling the subtle scent that is uniquely John. This is something she doesn't want to lose, the part of being human grounded in the senses.

John chuckles. _Don't think we're ever going to lose that._

She blushes. _You have to work on not eavesdropping._

He shifts, sliding a hand along her arm. _You have to stop projecting stuff like that. This close, I'd have to be dead not to hear it._

_True,_ Elizabeth sighs ruefully.

_Not that I mind_, he says, his thoughts taking on a warmth that flushes through Elizabeth like a shot of brandy. _Just wanna make that one clear._

She smiles. _It is._

_That was nice of you,_ John says.

_What_?

_Trying to distract me._ John surprises her, pressing a kiss into her temple. Elizabeth isn't prepared for the shot of arousal that hits her.

It's hard to think straight, and she nearly stammers. _Maybe I was trying to distract myself._

_From what_? he asks.

She sighs and stands. _From what I saw in your mind._ Ford's face hovers in the air between them, a collection of energy particles held together by Elizabeth's will. _You're tempted to go get him._

_And you aren't_? John asks. _Admit it, Elizabeth, Ford is something that we can_ do _ something about. We can help him. You won't wipe out the Wraith, but we can save him. We can finally save him, we finally have a way to do it._

Turning away, Elizabeth wraps her arms around herself and walks a few steps away to the window. When she looks at her reflection, silvered eyes stare back. _We do_, she admits.

_So let's do it!_ says John, joining her. _I don't know how, or why, this happened to us. But we can make something of it. All we have to do is_ want _ it._

Watching their reflections, Elizabeth sighs. _And I do._

To that, John smiles.

~

When they disappear, Atlantis sounds the alarm. Naturally, it's too late.

~

_Okay, I know you said not to the genocide,_ John says, _but can we at least do an Extreme Makeover on the Hive ships_?

_No_, Elizabeth shakes her head. _But I understand the temptation._ These ships still make her skin crawl, their dark corridors cloying, the telepathic communications of the Wraith an annoying tickle at her thoughts. Ripping the ship apart to find him would be so _easy_, anything to push it away from her. That Aiden is here curls a tendril of alarm around her heart and the power in her responds. It takes conscious effort to force it to settle and she exhales heavily.

_Right,_ John nods. _We came here for a reason._ A Wraith rounds the corner and John looks at Elizabeth. _I can -- _

She smiles, gesturing. _By all means._

"You're lucky," John says with a grin at the Wraith. "I've been _dying_ to try this out."

The Wraith snarls in rage and lunges forward, falling to the floor a dusty corpse.

Elizabeth looks down at the body and raises an eyebrow. _That's not what I was expecting._ She nudges the body telekinetically and it crumbles away into nothing. _But interesting choice._

With a nod, John grins. _I wanted to branch out a little bit. Lightning bolts are so last season._

She chuckles and turns her head. _He's coming, I can see him._ She watches Aiden stumble, reaching out with her thoughts to steady him then turns focus to the Wraith chasing him.

John joins her; she feels his mind reach past hers to Aiden. When Aiden sees his pursuers drop dead, John's intent becomes clear and she smiles.

He grins back at her. _Don't want him getting a warning ahead of time._

She nods. Aiden isn't going to want to come with them. It's unfortunate that they can't give him a choice in the matter, but there's really no other option. They're not going back to Atlantis without him.

Aiden rounds the corner moments later, stopping for a moment to gasp for breath. Elizabeth and John watch silently as he bends over, resting hands on his knees as he pants.

"Lieutenant," Elizabeth says, alerting him to their presence.

He snaps upright, 'Ford' once more, looking at her with disbelief. "Dr. Weir?" His expression takes on a confused alarm when their changed eyes registers with him. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Relax, Ford," John says. "We're not a hallucination." He gestures to his face. "You think a Wraith would give us the shiny new upgrades if we were?"

Aiden takes a step backward, but Elizabeth holds up a hand and he stops. _There was an accident,_ she murmurs into his mind. _John and I – we changed._

"That's obvious, ma'am," he responds. "What – "

_We came to get you,_ John says simply. _You're coming home, Lieutenant. Right now._

Aiden takes a step back, looking over his shoulder for the Wraith. "All due respect, sir, I don't think you're in any position to be giving orders. I'm guessing the gang back home isn't too happy with this change."

Elizabeth shares a smile with John. "They'll adapt."

"They're good with change," John agrees. "And contrary to what you think, Aiden, we're in the perfect position to be giving orders." He shrugs. _You don't get to argue this time._

Seeing his intent in his eyes, Elizabeth tightens her telekinetic grip, reminding him of the hold she has. _I wouldn't suggest any attempts at running,_ she says. _You can't._

She looks at John and considers it. _We'll need to cover our exit._

John grins. _Extreme makeover_?

She shrugs. _Just this once._

~

They return to the jumper for the trip back to Atlantis. Sitting beside John, Elizabeth watches the Hive ship explode then turns to John.

"Let's go home," she says.

John nods. "Your wish, my command," he says and winks at her.

She shakes her head and smiles.

~

"Carson," Elizabeth leans over him, touching the sleeping doctor's shoulder. "Wake up."

He bolts upright, mind foggy from sleep and half-remembered dreams. She hides a smile at the familiar warmth of his mind, it's so uniquely him. It's a pleasant surprise, discovering that each and every person's mental voice is as unique to them as a fingerprint. "Elizabeth?"

She steps back and nods at him. "We're back."

Carson sighs with obvious relief. "We thought that Colonel Sheppard had taken you off God only knows – "

When he stops, staring at her in horror, Elizabeth smiles gently. "Yes, Carson, it happened to me too, the process just took a little longer."

"But the tests – " he looks at the computer behind him and she catches the stray thought. "They said nothing about your change."

"No, they wouldn't, the genetic changes were subtle and don't call for help," she says, sensing the intent. "There will be plenty of time for that later; John and I have no intentions of leaving Atlantis permanently."

"Then what was that little disappearance earlier? Decided to take a quick jaunt round the neighborhood did you?"

She laughs. "No, it was an intervention." He flinches when she takes his arm and Elizabeth tries to pretend it doesn't hurt. They will be afraid of her now, like they're afraid of John, and the realization stings. "We brought someone home with us," she says, drawing him out of his office.

"Good God," Carson says, upon seeing Ford. "Where'd you find him?"

"On a Wraith ship," Elizabeth sighs. "An enzyme hunt, it wasn't going well." She releases Carson's arm and crosses the room, standing with John. "We've removed the enzyme from his system, but the psychological withdrawal won't be easy."

"You couldn't fix that as well?" Carson says, just a touch of bitterness on the words.

"We could," John nods. "But Elizabeth doesn't like messing with people's heads."

"There's too much that could go wrong," Elizabeth says, resting a hand on John's shoulder. "Getting him back to Atlantis, and off the enzyme, were our priorities. The fall out from it, however, we'll leave to you and Dr. Heightmeyer." Between Carson and Kate, she can't think of anyone better with whom she can trust Aiden's care. "You may want to call Teyla," she adds. "I'm sure she'll be relieved to know that he's home."

Carson nods. "I'm sure that she will be." He looks at her with helplessness in his eyes. "Elizabeth – "

"No," she says with a smile and a shake of her head. "I don't want to change it back." Leaving John sitting at Aiden's bedside, Elizabeth reaches out to Carson. "You can't understand what this feels like, Carson. You really can't. Yes, we've developed amazing abilities, but we are still the same."

"You must understand I can't quite believe that," Carson responds. "You – "

"I know," Elizabeth nods. "You just need time to see it for yourselves."

"We need time to see what you'll do next," he says. "You've only just changed, Elizabeth, you've barely had any time to adjust to this at all. With time, your perspective – "

"I'm aware of my own perspective, Carson," Elizabeth insists calmly. "I'm also aware of yours, Ford's, and every other person in the city. I have been aware of it for some time now. I've only just accepted it in myself." His expression doesn't change, nor does the distrust she can sense in him and she sighs, turning back to Ford. "Call whoever you need."

As Carson's footsteps recede, John moves to join her. His hands slide down her arms as his mind touches hers and Elizabeth shivers, opening herself up to the comfort. _You're right, Elizabeth, he needs time to get used to this. They all do._

_The irony_? she smiles. _If I wanted to, I could_ make _ him change his mind._

_But you won't,_ John says.

_But I won't,_ Elizabeth agrees.

~

Looking out at the horizon, Elizabeth takes in a slow breath and steadies herself for the coming confrontation.

_Are you sure about this_? John asks.

She closes her eyes and reaches out to him, letting their minds brush against each other. It sends a thrill of awareness through her and she relaxes, her mind resting against his. _I'm sure,_ she affirms. _I need to talk to her about this. Alone._

John makes no attempt to hide the concern underpinning his disapproval. _Elizabeth._

_It's Kate, John,_ says Elizabeth. _I owe her this much._ She turns, looking away from the water to watch Kate approach the door. _Please._

He sighs, heavy and unhappily, but retreats to give her the privacy she's asked for. She reaches out, touching him with her thanks, and then opens her eyes to greet Kate. "I'm sorry," she says. "This wasn't how I wanted you to find out."

"Your eyes…" Kate hesitates.

Elizabeth smiles and sits, gesturing for Kate to join her, "I thought it would be easier to have this conversation if I appeared – normal."

"It doesn't change the truth," Kate says calmly. "There's no point in deceiving ourselves with parlor tricks."

The comment stings, but the truth usually does. Elizabeth nods and allows her eyes to return to their new normal. "I'm sorry," she apologizes again. She brushes a hand over her skirt and looks at Kate. "I didn't want to admit this was happening."

"I suspected as much," Kate agrees. "There were signs."

"It was slower with me, the change more gradual," Elizabeth says. "I could pretend for a while that it wasn't happening." She smiles shakily. "Denial is a powerful motivator."

"Particularly in this situation," Kate says with a nod. "You've seen the reactions John's change engendered; I assume you could also sense the feelings behind them?"

"Not at first," Elizabeth says. "But with time they became very clear."

Kate nods. "Are you reading my mind right now?"

There's no recrimination in the question or behind it, and Elizabeth smiles. "Yes and no. I am not consciously trying to read your thoughts, but I can hear them." She hesitates, considering her next words. "It's like listening to the radio in the next room. It's constantly playing, but unless you pay attention, all you'll hear is bits and pieces of the songs."

Kate accepts that with another nod. "I've spoken with Lieutenant Ford."

Elizabeth perks up. "How is he?"

"He wants to see you," Kate says. "He's worried about you."

Elizabeth smiles. "He shouldn't be."

"We all are," Kate admits. "Everyone in the city knows."

Elizabeth closes her eyes. "Have you decided what you're going to do yet?"

"Teyla has stepped in; she and Major Lorne are dealing with Colonel Caldwell to try and work it out." Kate shrugs lightly. "Beyond that, it's a crisis to crisis situation right now. Understandably, most everyone is still in shock."

"Yes," Elizabeth says. "It is understandable." She presses her lips together and looks at her hands. She rubs one against the other, letting herself focus on the feeling of flesh against flesh. "I feel different," she admits.

"Different how?" Kate asks.

"I can't say," Elizabeth says. "It's hard to articulate it."

"Try."

Kate's simple command draws Elizabeth's gaze up and away from her hands to focus on the woman sitting across from her. "I feel like an alien in my own body." She smiles. "As difficult as it is for everyone else to look at my eyes, it's doubly so for me. They stare back when I look into a mirror."

"Like they belong to someone else?" Kate says.

"Yes, precisely," Elizabeth nods. "And maybe they are."

"How so?"

"How so indeed," Elizabeth sighs. "Watch this." She stretches out a hand, palm up, and looks at Kate. She wants to see her reaction to the small ball of fire that forms in the air. "I can feel the heat from the fire on my skin," she says, "but if I touch it, it won't burn me. The fire is an extension of me, a part of my power." It's a word that's bitter on her lips. "It's there constantly beneath my skin—"

"And you're afraid of it?" Kate says. Her eyes watch the flame for a moment. _I know you're listening, _ Elizabeth hears her think. The subtle permission touches her and she swallows, allowing the emotion of Kate's reaction to wash over her. Awe and fear mixed up with concern and things Elizabeth doesn't dare name.

"Yes," Elizabeth agrees, letting it be. "I'm afraid it'll slip free somehow," she shivers. "The things I could do if I let myself –" She sees the Hive ship exploding and remembers how it felt to watch John destroy it. "If I thought about it, Kate, I could wipe the Wraith out of existence. If I _thought_ about it."

"And have you?" Kate asks.

"Thought about it?" Elizabeth echoes.

"Yes," Kate nods. "I haven't heard of the Wraith disappearing en masse and I think something like that would raise some alarm. The Athosians would at least throw a party."

Elizabeth smiles at the joke. "I see where you're going with this."

"Do you?" Kate muses.

"Mmhmm," Elizabeth nods. "It was a poor choice of wording on my part."

Kate chuckles. "It's good to know, even with your newfound abilities, you can still be wrong." She leans forward to meet Elizabeth's gaze. "The Elizabeth Weir that I've grown to know is not a woman who easily embraces death. Like any true diplomat, she understands sometimes force is required, but she doesn't seek it out unnecessarily."

She reaches out, covering Elizabeth's hand with her own. "I know you, Elizabeth, it isn't in your nature to abuse power. Even if it's the power of a god."

"I'd make a terrible deity," Elizabeth says, echoing John's comment to her.

Kate grins. "You likely already know what my recommendation to Teyla and Lorne is going to be, but for the record? I can't imagine Atlantis without you and the Colonel."

"Neither can I," Elizabeth agrees. "And I pray it doesn't come to that."

~

_You get the feeling that someone's watching us_? John asks when Elizabeth sits down beside him.

From their perch on one of Atlantis's spires, Elizabeth imagines everyone could be watching them. _I'm sure Chuck is having a coronary at this very moment,_ she says, smiling.

He shakes his head and looks skyward. _No, not anyone on Atlantis._

She catches an image of Chaya in his mind and realizes. _You think they've noticed us._ Another question flickers through her mind, but Elizabeth quashes it quickly. If the Ascended are watching, the last thing she wants them to hear is that kind of speculation.

_I think they've been watching all along,_ John says. _There were moments it felt like someone was in the room, but I couldn't hear anything. I'm guessing it was them._

Elizabeth shivers. _They have us outnumbered._

John nods. _We'd maybe a match for one or two, but not all of them._ He looks down at the city, watching the lights. _They're not that worried about us,_ he smiles wryly. _We haven't tried to wipe out the Wraith yet._

She echoes his smile and nods. _Likely. They're waiting to see what we're going to do. We're not a problem until we violate their rules, but it's still unnerving._

_It is,_ John agrees and tilts his head back. "HEY! KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY!" His voice takes on the deep boom he's used sparingly since his transformation. Elizabeth knows everyone in the city probably heard that and knows she could do the same. He looks at her, grinning. _Think they heard that_?

Elizabeth casts a glance over her shoulder and sighs. _Loud and clear._

John turns with her. _Morgan Le Fay, right_?

_Ganos Lal, actually,_ Elizabeth corrects.

Acknowledging the correction with a nod, Ganos Lal seats herself between them. "You've caused quite the stir in our circles," she says.

"We must have," says Elizabeth. "The last time we saw you they didn't seem particularly pleased with you."

"They weren't," Ganos Lal agrees, nodding. "But they've made an exception for you." She smiles lightly. "Chaya refused their request to come."

"Atta girl," John says with a grin.

Lal's smile widens. "You are a great concern to the others; they're afraid what you will do if given the chance."

"Do they know how this happened?" Elizabeth asks. "If anyone should know –"

"They have no explanation," Lal answers. There's a flicker of something in her eye and Elizabeth sits back. "That is the most perplexing part of the whole issue for them."

"Mmm," Elizabeth nods and shares a look with John. He flicks a brow at her and she returns the gesture. "They don't know because there's no answer, or they don't know because someone's keeping them from knowing?"

Ganos Lal's answer is no answer at all.

"All right, you can't answer that," Elizabeth sighs. "What did they send you here to say?"

Lal smiles again. "I was sent to tell you exactly what you are expecting."

"Warn us away from doing anything we're going to regret," John says. "And by regret, I mean they'll pound us back into the Stone Age."

"Farther if they're particularly angry," Ganos Lal nods. "You're an uncontrollable factor and they're afraid." She looks up, watching the stars. "Oma Desala created much havoc in your galaxy by assisting the Ascension of an entire world, they're afraid you may do that here." She smiles. "They fear a civil war."

"Abydos," Elizabeth says, remembering the report. "I take it the Abydonians haven't been as docile as the Ancients would like?"

"They have not," Ganos Lal's smiles widens. "They're understandably determined to assist those left behind. With the situation here, your change has given the others much reason for concern. You aren't of the Ascended, you aren't as you were, you're something new and that scares them."

"They have no control over us," John warns.

"But they do outnumber you," she shoots back. "Don't underestimate them."

"Oh I'm not going to," John says. "But I'm not going to roll over and play dead because they tell me to. I'm going to do what I need to in order to protect the people under my command."

"Within reason," Elizabeth adds firmly. "If we wanted to wipe out the Wraith, we would have done so by now. Unlike some of your compatriots, we don't condone mass murder."

Ganos Lal surprises her by laughing and standing. "Elizabeth Weir, how I enjoy you," she says. Stepping back, she nods at them. "Good luck in your endeavors, try not to get caught."

In the time it takes Elizabeth to blink, Ganos Lal disappears.

_Well, that was unexpected,_ John says.

Elizabeth smiles. _No it wasn't._

~

_You know we should redecorate,_ John comments, looking around Elizabeth's room. _This place is way too clinical._

_I would have said Spartan_, Elizabeth responds then frowns. _That didn't come out right._

John grins. _That Elizabeth, is what our dear Doctor Heightmeyer would call a Freudian slip._ He snaps his fingers and a lounger appears. An inviting dark brown, it looks even more so when John stretches out on it. _So, we can't go wiping out the Wraith, but nobody said anything about improving the quality of life around here._

Another chair appears and Elizabeth smiles, taking the hint. _True._

He looks at her. _Well_?

She closes her eyes, reaching out tentatively for the ZPMS.

_Now that's a plan_, John murmurs in her mind.

Nudging the power reserves higher, Elizabeth pulls back and looks at him. _Better,_ she says.

"Much," John says aloud, gesturing to her room.

"Oh my god," Elizabeth sighs, staring at it.

_While you're taking care of everyone else, I thought I'd take care of you,_John says nervously. He gets up and pulls her to her feet. _What do you think_?

Elizabeth turns in a slow circle, taking in the lush fabrics that decorate the room. A palate of muted blues permeate the room's new furniture, restoring it to the elegance its original designer had intended. She brushes fingers along the dark lacquered surface of a new desk, then passes a touch over the warmth of a soft blue chair. Its plump cushion is springy beneath her hand and she can imagine hours lost in its luxurious comfort.

"Oh _John_, this is wonderful," she murmurs, turning back to him with a bright smile. "Thank you."

He smiles back, the warmth of his pleasure enfolding her like an embrace. "Imagine what else we can do." He reaches out to take her by the elbow and draw her to the window. "We can make the city everything that it's supposed to be."

She looks out at the city, watching it come to life, lights flickering on throughout the spires. _It's beautiful_, she sighs.

Elizabeth feels the intent seconds before his lips brush her neck, but her heart still races when he says, _Not as much as you_.

His hands slide down her arms and across her stomach, drawing her back against him. She relaxes, humming happily as she turns to face him, lifting her mouth for a kiss.

He obliges, kissing her slowly at first, but with increasing passion. _God, you have any idea how long I've wanted this_?

She laughs into his mind, presenting an image of their first meeting.

John grins against her mouth. _Yeah, pretty much._ He slides hands down her arms, rubbing as he goes and she presses closer with a soft moan.

When she slips her arms around his neck, she shivers as invisible fingers begin to peel away her clothing. Her dress slips to the floor, puddling at her feet, and she laughs when light touches trace patterns along the insides of her thighs. _Inventive_, she teases, reluctant to break the kiss. _Most people wouldn't think of using telekinesis this way._

_I've had plenty of time to think,_ John says, his thoughts sending a flush of pleasure racing through Elizabeth's body. _You're going to_ love_ this,_ he adds.

Elizabeth cries out as a ghostly tongue passes over her clit, working its way down to tease inside her. There's a couch beneath her suddenly and John's easing her downward. The plush fabric is silky warm beneath her shoulders and she squirms, enjoying it for a moment.

Lifting her head, she smiles lazily at John and watches him kneel before her. He grins back, holding his arms wide as Elizabeth strips him with a thought. _I could get used to this_, she decides, tugging him onto her.

_God, I hope not,_ he says, lowering hs mouth to her breast. _I can't believe I'd ever get used to you._

She smiles. _Not what I meant_, she says, her mind reaches for his. John groans quietly as she imagines her mouth sliding over his cock, knowing he's feeling as if it were. He thrusts forward, rubbing his cock against her and Elizabeth laughs. _You do get points for the thought though._

He tries to laugh, but she's not done with him. Her mind moves through his, stimulating his body as she goes.

_God, Elizabeth!_ he cries out.

It's loud in her mind and she chuckles, wondering how many beyond them can hear, just how far she and John are projecting this.

_Whole damn galaxy,_ John answers, laughing.

_They'll never be able to look us in the eye again,_ Elizabeth says.

_Green with envy,_ John agrees, flipping them. _I want to see you,_ he says, hands settling on her hips.

She flicks her hair over her shoulder and rests her hands on his stomach. His eyes trace the line of her body as she slides her hands over his chest, greedily drinking in the sight of her as she leans down to kiss him.

He tangles his hands in her hair, tugging her closer as his mouth opens beneath hers. Their tongues meet, move together, as Elizabeth rocks her hips against him.

Familiar unseen fingers cup her breasts, brush her nipples, and make her moan. She enjoys it, arching into the invisible touches, then pulls away. He gasps a protest, but she just grins and shifts her hips forward.

_You're killing me,_ he grumbles playfully.

Elizabeth laughs and tweaks a nipple, grinning at him through messy hair as she slides downward. _Is that a complaint_? she asks, kissing his chest.

As she works a nipple, she sends her own ghostly fingers sliding down over his skin, dipping between his legs in search of his cock. Again she teases him, making sure to avoid stimulating the places he needs it most.

"Fuck no," John gasps, gripping her shoulders tightly.

Smug, Elizabeth opens her mind and listens for a moment. Her awareness expands to the rooms beyond theirs until she calls it back. _I doubt there'll be any complaints from anyone else,_ she adds knowingly.

John raises a brow and she smiles, projecting the image into his mind. He squirms with it, head falling back onto the couch. _How long have they -- _

_Not long,_ Elizabeth grins. _We aren't supposed to know._

John chuckles. _Good thing you've got the best poker face in two galaxies._

_Three, but I'm not counting,_ she says then quirks a brow. _Where did you hear that_?

He smirks. _My lips are sealed._

_We'll see about that,_ she says, rising up to take him into her.

He mutters an oath as she slides down over him, his hands going to her hips. _Now_ that_, Dr. Weir, is cheating._

Elizabeth grins. _Who said anything about fairplay_? she asks, riding him swiftly.

He grins back, pulling her down for a kiss. His mouth is hot against hers as he kisses her, teasing. _Good point_, he agrees.

Elizabeth whimpers, feeling fingers working her clit as a mouth sucks her nipples. _Just how much fantasizing did you do_?

He chuckles, a wave of desire rolling through her mind. _Enough_, he says, just before she comes.

~

Standing behind her desk, Elizabeth lifts her chin and surveys the assembled group before her. "Colonel Sheppard and I have no intention of relinquishing our posts," she announces calmly. "Nor do we have any intention of notifying Earth of our current – _situation_." Leaning forward, she places her hands – palms down – on her desk and meets Caldwell's gaze. "That is non-negotiable."

"And you expect us to agree to this?" he asks.

Elizabeth tilts her head, smiling lightly. She can sense the war raging within him. He's devoted to his duty, but the growing loyalties to Atlantis are fighting hard, and _damn it, he likes her. _ "Yes, Colonel, I do," she agrees, resisting the urge to make up his mind for him. "Atlantis needs us, exactly as we are."

"Dr. Weir and I did decide that, for now, I won't be taking field duty missions," John puts in. "It's too damn risky," he smiles wryly. "Don't want to accidentally exterminate a whole species because Rodney finds a new allergy."

"I beg your pardon!" Rodney protests, rounding on him and ready for a fight.

"Not now, Rodney," Elizabeth murmurs, holding in her smile. The return of the John and Rodney show is a relief, even ill-timed as it is. "Yell at him later please."

"Preferably when there are no witnesses," John says with a smirk at Rodney.

_No, you can't turn him into a toad,_ Elizabeth tosses at him with a warning look.

"Hey, are you two?" Rodney frowns. "Okay, new rule, no telepathy in briefings!"

"I'll second that," Lorne agrees with a grin. "At least not without sharing."

"Don't tempt me," Elizabeth says, sitting down. "Understandably, Major, you'll be assuming responsibility for Colonel Sheppard's team," when he nods, she looks at Ronon. "Don't break him."

He grins. "Not even a little?"

"Well, maybe a _little_," John interjects. "No reason you should go any easier on him."

"Gee, thanks," Lorne says. "What about my people?"

Elizabeth smiles, her eyes going to Ford. "Lieutenant Ford will be receiving a promotion and taking charge of them. With his recent field experience, I can't think of any better position for him. If, that is, Dr. Heightmeyer clears you, Lieutenant."

"We're still working on that, ma'am," Ford responds, clearing his throat. He looks at Kate. "Doc?"

"He'll be ready," Kate promises confidently. When Elizabeth dips into her mind, the confidence remains. _I know you're listening and he really is almost there, Elizabeth,_ Kate's thinking. _Aiden has made remarkable progress._

"Good," Elizabeth looks at them. "And we're all agreed, not a word of this to Earth?"

"Oh, none of us are going to say anything," Carson agrees. "But one look at those eyes of yours and the jig's going to be up."

"What about our eyes?" John asks innocently.

Elizabeth smiles and they blink, their eyes returned to normal when they open them. Another blink and the silver returns.

"Well, that's not disturbing at all," Lorne comments.

"Oh, trust me, Major, that's the least of your concerns," John says.

"Yes, about that," Caldwell looks at them. "How do we know you two aren't going to – "

"Try and take over the universe and bend it to our will?" John interrupts with a grin.

"Pretty much," Caldwell nods.

"We had a visit from Ganos Lal last night," Elizabeth says. "The Ascended have _noticed_ our little development." She laces her fingers together, looking at them. "We have been warned that if we cross any lines of theirs, they will be waiting for us."

"So, you've got Ancient watchdogs," Lorne sighs. "I guess that's reassuring."

"Of a kind," Teyla agrees. "We trust you, of course, but there is comfort in knowing we are not without resources." She looks at them. "We must be practical."

"You're right," Elizabeth agrees. "I highly doubt the others would have been so cordial."

"There would've been lightning," John nods. "Not to mention probably some death, destruction, and an apocalypse or two thrown in for kicks."

"Do you think they could be a problem?" Caldwell asks.

"Not right now, they seem mostly uninterested in us," Elizabeth smiles. "Not much has changed in that regard." They all nod as she continues, "Mostly, they seem to be concerned we'll alter the balance of power in this galaxy."

"You don't seem entirely convinced by that," Kate says.

"I'm not," says Elizabeth. "I think they're worried about how this will affect the war with the Ori. John and I are both human, the Ascended had nothing to do with our transformations. We could conceivably return to our galaxy and make life very difficult for the Priors."

"Which isn't an unattractive idea when you think about it," John says. He looks at Elizabeth. _Think that's what she meant_?

_Possibly_, Elizabeth nods.

"See, there they go again!" Rodney protests. "Stop that!"

"Don't worry, it wasn't about you," John says. "Well, except for that one thing about the hair."

"Sheppard!" Rodney says.

Elizabeth sighs. _John_.

Grinning, John settles against the wall, folding his arms. "Sorry."

Rodney grumbles in his thoughts, but Elizabeth ignores it. "Whatever the Ascended are afraid of, they seem to be leaving us alone for now."

"Waiting to see if you're going to step out of line," Ford says. "They're giving you enough rope to hang yourselves."

"Likely," Elizabeth nods. "Pity we have no intentions of giving it to them."

"Better not," Caldwell says. "I hate being right."

Elizabeth grins. She'd call him a liar, but she knows better. This time, he means it.


End file.
